1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information presentation system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent No. 3225882 discloses a method of performing template matching on a terminal side to extract and superpose necessary information in a scene labeling system including a server and an information presentation terminal connected to the server via a communication channel.